Mortal Eyes
by wishUponaFallenStarr
Summary: This summer,there's no life threatening quest.This time,a bratty mortal girl,who can see through the Mist,is accidentally brought back to camp.And when she treats the kids at camp like trash,no doubt there'll be drama,pranks,and demigod style revenge.


**So..this is a new story I've kinda wanted to start. The Titan War's over and its a "normal" summer at Camp Half Blood. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Only own the OCs.**

It was the first day of summer vacation and 16 year old Devin Wincaster was strolling through Central Park with her so-called best friend, Samantha Tiller, until the weird, handicapped boy from school, Grover Underwood, ran towards them.

"D-D-D-Devin!" he stuttered, "Y-you've gotta come with me now! They've finally found you and are coming after you RIGHT NOW! _Come on!_" Grover began dragging Devin away when an ice cold hand gripped onto his arm.

"Um _excuse me_, Grover is it? Devin isn't going to go anywhere with you. It'll totally ruin my reputation," growled Samantha. But Grover was frozen in place, eyes widening at something behind him. The girls turned around to face an enormous hydra.

"Oh this is bad," murmured Grover, shaking his head, "I hope the extraction crew gets here soon."

"Eww! What is that thing?" screamed Samantha.

Being the star of the track team, and holding common sense, Devin grabbed both Samantha's and Grover's wrists and ran. They followed along with her; Samantha clumsily running in her heels and the "handicapped" Grover galloping faster than he did on enchilada days. Flooded with fear, Devin accidentally led them to a dead end alley. The hydra advanced upon them, stopping just outside the alley only because it wouldn't fit through. Its neck snaked through the narrow pathway, only inches apart from the three, snapping its teeth; there was no way out of this.

Luckily for them, Grover's extraction crew had arrived just in time because a gleaming bronze arrow shot down from the sky and lodged itself in the neck of the hydra, which immediately fell off. A shot of fire immediately followed the arrow, burning the stump of the neck, turning the rest of the body into dust. A golden chariot landed outside the alley and a girl stepped out.

Samantha eyed the girl up and down. She looked a little older than them, maybe 17 or 18. She had waist length black hair, a good two inches of it were singed at the tips, and her bangs were pulled back. Her violet eyes and pale skin gave her a look of complete mystery. She was average looks, but still pretty in a seductive kind of way. Samantha sneered; she would make this girl think twice about swooping in and saving the day, looking like some super heroine, in a…golden chariot pulled by two horses…with wings. Samantha gave a puzzled look.

"Helen!" Grover exclaimed, "Thank the gods! You came just in time! I thought we were gonna be hydra lunch, but I sent for two demigods. Where's your partner?"

The girl, Helen, rolled her eyes. "Chiron sent me and that Apollo boy, Nathaniel or something. He was taking too long so, I ditched him."

"_Hello_!" shouted Samantha. "Will someone tell me what is going on here? Why is there a flying cart and why are there horses with wings?"

Helen raised an eyebrow. "What a bratty demigod, don't you think Grover? At least the other one is quiet."

"W-wait, what? Samantha's not a demigod. Devin's the demigod," said Grover.

"She's probably just able to see through the mist. None the less, she doesn't look trustworthy enough to keep a secret. I…uh… don't know how to manipulate the Mist yet and it probably wouldn't work anyway since it never worked on Rachel so… We should probably see Chiron about this. You girls get in the chariot," ordered Helen. Devin stepped out of the narrow alley and sat in the chariot, while Helen had to personally drag Samantha into the chariot. Apparently, she thought that they were going to kidnap her.

As Helen flew the chariot, Grover started to explain everything to Devin.

"Devin Wincaster, you are a demigod," stated Grover.

"Sorry, what?" asked a confused Devin.

"You're a demigod. It means one of your parents is a Greek god, like the myths we learned about at school. Except, they're not myths. I mean, how would you explain the hydra and the chariot?" explained Grover.

Realization dawned on Devin as she thought about all the strange things she saw today, but before she could say anything, Samantha interrupted.

"Devin got attacked so she's a demigod. I got attacked too, so who's my godly parent? I hope it's Aphrodite, 'cause I mean, she's the goddess of beauty." said Samantha, as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You're a mortal who just so happens to be able to see through the mist. You were just caught in the attack 'cause you were with Devin. Otherwise, even if the hydra had a hundred heads, not one would turn to look at you if you ran the other direction screaming," replied Helen nonchalantly.

Samantha continued to blabber and rant on and on about how it wasn't possible that she wasn't "special" and Devin was. Grover had given up trying to explain to her why she wasn't a demigod. The girl just wouldn't abandon the fact that she was just another mortal. Devin smirked from her seat in the chariot, glad that she could finally have the chance to outshine her "best friend." Helen, on the other hand, was not so good at holding in her temper. This mortal girl had been irritating her nonstop, so, being the short tempered Hecate cabin counselor she was, Helen muttered a hex that would shut Samantha up…at least for a while anyway.

When the chariot finally crossed the border of camp, the two newcomers stepped out and took a look around. There were numerous cabins, all decorated in a special and unique way, lined exactly to form a Greek omega. There were kids all over the place, all dressed in identical orange t-shirts reading, "Camp Half- Blood." Devin looked around in wonder and amazement, while Samantha grimaced at everything.

Grover grinned and with open arms, he said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

Helen jumped out of the chariot and led the two pegasi back towards the stables, while a few Apollo campers pushed the chariot back to their cabin.

"Helen! You were _supposed_ to wait for me!" complained a good-looking blonde boy.

"Well that's too bad for you isn't it, Nathaniel? I told you we were leaving, but you were too busy flirting with Callidora to notice."

"Aww…come on Helen! She's an Aphrodite girl and she's hot! Plus she totally digs me! You can't say no to that!" Devin chuckled at the two elder demigods' conversation. That boy was probably the other member of that extraction crew Grover was talking about.

Grover led the two girls towards the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle with a few satyrs.

"Chiron!" Grover shouted, "I got Devin! But this other girl, Samantha, she can see through the mist! What should we do with her?"

Chiron nodded and rose from his wheelchair. Instead have having a normal human body, he had the upper body of a man and the lower body of a white stallion. "Welcome Devin Wincaster! I am Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"You mean like the actual Chiron?" Devin's eyes widened as the centaur gave a curt nod. And it just so happened that right at that moment, Helen's silence spell had wore off, leaving an angry Samantha ready to lash out at anything she disliked.

"That – that _witch _is going to pay for doing that! Where am I! I want to go home!" shouted Samantha.

"Oh great. Another two brats," whined Mr. D.

"Brat? Who do you think you are calling me a brat?"

"You dare speak out against me, mortal?" Mr. D's eyes flared purple fire. "I am Dionysus, god of wine!"

"YOU? Puh-lease. Like you could be a god. You're just a fat little man who seriously needs to get a life," commented Samantha as she started to examine her nails. At this comment, Mr. D burst into anger. Luckily for Samantha, Chiron was there to calm him down.

"Mr. D, she's just a mortal. Your usual…proof of being a god…would probably kill her." At that moment, something appeared above Devin's head. It was a caduceus.

"Devin Wincaster, you are a daughter of Hermes." Chiron began. "You will now officially be staying in cabin 11, the Hermes cabin. Grover can take you there. As for you, Samantha, I suppose you should stay in the Hermes cabin as well. Go now."

**And that's the first chapter for now. How was it? Review?**


End file.
